Every Other Weekend
by hersheygal
Summary: Kate and Jack are together, but their son’s father is Sawyer. Kate has full custody of her son, but Sawyer gets to see him every other weekend. Skate and Jate. Two Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: This is kind of a weird idea, but I felt like doing it.

Sawyer drove through L.A. to get to Kate and Jack's house. He wasn't too eager about seeing Jack again, and he hoped that he was at work. Seeing that it was the weekend, it wasn't very likely.

Kate had gotten pregnant on the island, and when she had found out, she and Sawyer hadn't been together for a long time. Jack thought that the baby was his, but Kate knew better. It had been painful for her to tell him the truth, and Jack didn't talk to her for a couple days, but in the end he told her that he would still love the baby as if it was his own, and Kate told Sawyer. Sawyer was okay with Jack and Kate having full custody only because he thought that he wouldn't be able to give his son a good life. But Sawyer was doing better, he worked at odd jobs here and there, and he stopped conning.

He reached Jack and Kate's house and went to the door. He heard a crash inside and then Kate yelling at her son to get the door.

The door opened and Sawyer grinned as Justin gave him a hug. "Dad!"

"Hey Justin." Sawyer ruffled the boy's blonde hair. Justin looked a lot like Sawyer.

"Hey Sawyer." Kate appeared from the kitchen. Her hair was a mess and she looked tired, but to Sawyer she was still beautiful.

"Hey Kate." Sawyer let go of Justin and gave Kate a hug.

"Sorry for the mess. I've been cooking and I haven't had time to clean today."

"Cooking huh?"

"Yeah. Justin wanted to make cookies. You want some?"

"Sure. Where's Jack?"

"I think he's in the office working on something."

Sawyer nodded in relief. Things had been awkward between them for a long time.

"Okay Justin. Clean up the legos you spilt everywhere."

"Moooom." Justin whined.

"Come on Justin. Do what your mom says." Sawyer told him.

"Fine." Justin bent down while Sawyer followed Kate into the kitchen.

"So how are you doing?" Sawyer asked her.

Kate looked at him and then grabbed a plate. "I'm fine."

"How's things with you and Jack?"

"We're great."

"Is he working a lot lately?" Sawyer questioned.

"Why are you asking me these questions Sawyer?" Kate seemed annoyed.

"I just want to make sure you're taken care of."

"Jack and I are fine."

"Just fine? I can tell, Kate. You're not happy."

"Here's your cookies." Kate handed him a plate.

Sawyer smiled sadly. "So you're going to pretend you're happy for Justin? Afraid that if you divorce Jack then Justin won't have a good childhood?"

Kate's eyes quickly shot up to meet Sawyer's. "Jack and I are never going to get a divorce."

"Kate. Please. Be realistic. The guy's a workaholic. You thought he would change, but he didn't, did he?"

"Please Sawyer. Don't." Kate whispered.

Justin stood in the doorway, staring at his parents.

Sawyer gently took Kate's hand. "I miss you. I miss Kate. Where'd she go? How can I get her back?"

"I'm right here Sawyer."

"Hey buddy, whatcha doing?" Jack appeared in the doorway and patted Justin's shoulder. He glanced up and noticed Sawyer releasing Kate's hand.

"Sawyer. I didn't hear the doorbell ring." Jack walked into the kitchen and noticed the cookies. "Yum." He grabbed one and looked at Sawyer.

"Well I've been here for ten minutes now."

Jack nodded. "The cookies are great, Kate." Jack walked over to her and gave her a kiss. Kate returned it and then looked down.

Sawyer nodded. "Well Justin and I should get going. I'll bring him back on Sunday.

"Mommy?"

"What sweetie?" Kate bent down to give Justin a hug.

"You and Jack aren't going to get a divorce, are you?"

"No honey of course not. Where did you get such a silly idea?" Kate looked into Justin's eyes, a mirror of Sawyer's.

"Daddy just said so."

"Well your daddy is wrong. Jack and I love each other very much, okay?" Kate kissed Justin on the cheek and then stood up to grab his things.

Kate walked Sawyer out to the car and helped him put Justin's things.

"Get in the car Justin." Kate told him and Justin obeyed.

"Make sure he gets to sleep at a good time, don't feed him a bunch of sweets, and no R rated movies okay?" Kate said to Sawyer.

"I know. I know."

"And Sawyer?" Kate grabbed his arm. "Don't ever say that Jack and I should get a divorce. We are very happy and I thought that we've been through this."

"I won't say anything Kate, but you know what I'm saying."

"I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine."

"If you say so." Sawyer shrugged and walked over to his side of the car. "Take care of yourself Freckles."

Kate nodded and then walked back inside.

"So what's up with Sawyer?" Jack asked. He was sitting at the table eating some cookies. Kate sat down beside him and stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

"You've been home for a a hour. As soon as you got home, you went into the office. Can't you take the night off so we can be together?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I've got paperwork."

Kate sighed.

"I'm sorry Kate. You know I have to work."

"Jack, you're one of the top doctors at that hospital. You could take off a day or two and it wouldn't matter."

Jack didn't say anything.

"Please? For me?"

Jack looked away and Kate silently begged him to not work.

"All right. I won't work. In fact, I'll take the weekend off."

"Really?" Kate smiled.

"Really." Jack grabbed Kate's hand and kissed her neck as he stood up. "I love you Kate."

"I love you too." Kate watched Jack grab the phone to call the hospital and she smiled at herself. She knew that Jack loved her, she just needed to hear it sometimes.

"So what are we gonna do this weekend? Are you gonna smuggle me into the movie theaters to see a R rated movie?" Justin asked his dad.

"Sorry kid. Your mom said no."

"But that didn't stop you last weekend." Justin said.

"Well this weekend I'm trying to be a good dad."

"But you are a good dad."

Sawyer took his eyes off the road for a second to smile at his son. "You're too nice. Have you been spending too much time around Aunt Claire again?"

"No." Justin said.

"Uh huh. No I thought we'd go golfing or some other thing."

"Yeah let's go golfing."

"Justin! No! You're supposed to keep begging me to take you to a R rated movie so that when your mother asks I can say that you begged me until you turned blue!"

"Oh.. Okay. Well please take me to a R rated movie?" Justin said.

"All right fine." Sawyer rolled his eyes and grinned at Justin.

Justin smiled as he looked at the sunset. This was going to be an awesome weekend.

A/N: Please let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own LOST.

A/N: Thanks to SassyLostie for some of her ideas for this chapter. This is the last chapter.

"Ahh!" Justin screamed as he hid his face in Sawyer's chest.

Sawyer laughed. "It's not that bad!"

"Tell me when it's over!" Justin yelled over the noise of the movie.

"Okay it's over." Sawyer lied, waiting for his son's reaction. Justin looked towards the screen and slowly took his hands off his face.

"You lied!" Justin covered his eyes again.

"Justin if you don't look then you won't get it."

'I already don't get it! What's a-?"

Sawyer quickly covered Justin's mouth. "Ask me later. You probably shouldn't know. Your mom would kill me."

The two teenage boys that were sitting in front of Sawyer and Justin's row turned around and glared at Sawyer.

"What? You're too young to be here anyways." Sawyer told them. "You don't want me to rat you out? Then turn around and shut up."

The two boys quickly turned around.

"How did you do that?" Justin asked Sawyer with wide eyes.

Sawyer shrugged. "I've got a lot of experience kid."

"Can you teach me how to do that?"

Sawyer smiled. "You betcha."

Kate examined herself in the bathroom for the last time before she left. She was so excited to spend the evening with Jack. They hadn't done that for a long time. She liked how she looked. It was hard to make herself look presentable when there was always a six year old around.

Kate walked out of the bathroom when Jack rushed past her.

"Jack, you're not dressed." Kate said, her heart beating faster.

Jack stopped and Kate looked at his hand. His pager was beeping.

"Kate, I gotta go. It's a emergency." Jack said apologetically.

"It's always a emergency" Kate said quietly.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Jack kissed her but Kate didn't kiss him back.

Kate turned to watch him leave the house. She heard the car turn on and listened to him pull out. Kate sighed. It was always an apology and a kiss. Always. She was getting sick of all his apologetic kisses.

Kate went into the bedroom and slowly undressed. She got into more comfortable clothes and decided to clean the house. She went into the kitchen and started to put the cookies into a plastic bag. Suddenly she broke down into tears and she sunk into the chair by the counter. She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed. The cookies dropped to the ground unnoticed.

Sawyer's words echoed through her head. "_The guy's a workaholic.."_

Kate wondered if Sawyer was right. She knew Jack loved her, and that he loved Justin, but he was addicted to work. It was impossible to keep him from the hospital. He went everyday. She kept telling herself that it would get better, but Justin wasn't getting any younger.

Kate was so proud of how far Sawyer had come. He was a big part of Justin's life now, and it meant so much to Kate. Kate couldn't help but wonder how life would be if Sawyer was in Jack's position. She shook her head in an attempt to get rid of the thought.

Kate finally composed herself and stood up, forgetting the cookies on the ground. Kate told herself that when Jack got home she was going to have to talk to him.

……….

Jack quietly walked into the house, turning on the front light. It was the middle of the night. Jack walked into the dark kitchen to get a drink of water when he stepped on something. He bent down to pick up the now broken cookies. He sighed and put them on the counter guilty. He took a drink of water and crept into the living room. Kate was curled up on the couch.

Jack gently pushed Kate's hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. Kate stirred and opened her eyes. "Jack."

"Hey. I'm so sorry Kate." Jack knelt down beside the couch and Kate just looked at him as their hands intertwined.

"I know I promised to take the weekend off, and I shouldn't have gone. I was wrong. I shouldn't-" Jack paused, blinking rapidly, and Kate tried not to let him get to her.

"I shouldn't have taken you for granted. I love you so much Kate, and I feel like we've forgotten what it feels like. I'm not going to make anymore promises, because I know that you don't have any faith in me, but I'm going to try hard to stop working so much. I talked to my supervisor. I'm not going to work weekends, and I'm not longer going to be the first one they call for emergen-" Jack was interrupted as Kate sat up and kissed him hard, touching his face with her hands.

Kate leaned back and smiled at him and Jack just stared at her. "I'm so sorry Kate." Jack whispered.

"Jack, look at me."

Jack looked up at her from where he was sitting on the ground.

"I forgive you, okay? We all make mistakes. We both know that. You forgave me. I can forgive you."

"But Kate, I haven't been there for you. You and Justin."

Kate shook her head. "It's okay. It's not too late. You can still spend time with Justin. He loves you."

Jack nodded and looked away.

"We still have the weekend ahead of us." Kate said, watching him closely. She believed him when he said that he was going to try hard, but she knew like any addict that it was going to take time.

Jack looked at her and smiled.

"Are you going to get off the floor already?" Kate grinned.

"I'm beat. Let's go to bed." Jack stood up and offered a hand to Kate. She gladly took it as he brought her into a hug.

…………

The next morning Kate woke up and noticed that Jack was out of bed. She realized that she had slept in until nine. Kate stood up and walked into the kitchen but couldn't find Jack anywhere. For a second she wondered if he had gone to work. She walked throughout the house and couldn't find him. She finally went into the office but he still was nowhere to be found. Her eyes fell upon a bright envelope on the desk. She went to it and noticed it had her name open. She tore it open and took out the brochure inside. It was a brochure that talked about Hawaii. On a piece of paper inside the envelope she saw a written note in Jack's handwriting.

_Good morning!_

_I've packed your bags and taken care of everything. I'm already at the airport. Take a cab and meet me at our spot._

_Love, Jack._

Kate started grinning madly at the thought of meeting Jack at the airport at their spot. They'd only been to their spot once, after they had first gotten off the airplane that had taken them off the island. Kate and Jack had stood there in front of the old clock while the officer had let them say their goodbyes before they took Kate off to jail. Jack had told her that he was going to do whatever he could to get her out of jail, and he said that they would meet at that spot again. Kate ended up only spending one night in jail. They hadn't ever gone back there though but she wasn't sure why.

Kate shook her head to clear her thoughts and quickly grabbed her purse as she called a cab. While she waited for the cab she decided to call Sawyer just in case Jack hadn't called him yet.

Sawyer opened the microwave as Justin waited on the couch in the living room of Sawyer's small apartment.

"Come on Dad! The game's almost on!"

Sawyer grinned and shook his head. Sawyer had recently gotten one of those game cubes and Justin loved to play the driving games.

Sawyer took the popcorn out of the microwave when he heard the phone ring.

"What's goin' on?" Sawyer saw on the ID that it was Kate so he picked it up.

"Hey Sawyer. I was checking to see if Jack had called."

"No he hasn't."

"Oh ,well I was wondering if you could keep Justin for the rest of this week?"

"What?"

"Well Jack planned a vacation for us and I'm kind of leaving in a few minutes."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's great." Sawyer smiled. Jack had finally gotten his act together. Sawyer knew that all Jack had needed was a little push, and Sawyer knew that if he talked to Kate that she would give him that push.

"Yeah. So could you?"

"Uh, yeah I guess. Doesn't he need more clothes and stuff?"

"The spare key will be under the mat."

"Okay."

"What's he doing right now?"

"Playing a game."

"Could I talk to him?" Kate asked.

"Uh, sure." Sawyer walked in the living room with the popcorn. "Here. It's your mom."

"Hey mom!" Justin grabbed the phone from Sawyer.

"Hey. Jack and I are going to go for a little trip and you're going to stay with your dad for the week. Is that all right?"

"Yes!" Justin started to jump on the couch and Sawyer laughed as he took the game controller from Justin.

"Okay. Well be good and I'll see you when we get back."

"Okay. Love you mom."

"Love you."

Kate smiled as she put the phone down. She knew that this week would be good for Sawyer and Justin to be together, and she could hardly wait to spend an entire week with Jack.

Thirty minutes later Kate reached the airport and she quickly walked through it to meet Jack.

She finally spotted him sitting against the clock. He was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and he had a hat on.

Kate laughed as she reached him.

"Hey Kate." Jack stood up and welcomed her into his arms.

"Thank you Jack." Kate kissed his cheek as she took his hat off.

"What? You don't like it?"

Kate shook her head. "You look ridiculous with the hat. And the shirt is a bit much."

"Oh." Jack shrugged, and he and Kate broke apart. "So are you ready for our big week?"

Kate looked at the clock that held so many memories. "I'm more than ready."

Jack grinned. "I left my phone and my pager at home."

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"I'm so proud of you." And Kate meant it.

……………………….

That night Justin sat against his dad as Sawyer watched tv. He looked up at the clock and noticed that it was two in the morning.

"Hey." Sawyer shook Justin. "Hey."

'What?" Justin mumbled.

"Get into bed. It's late."

"Why?"

Sawyer rolled his eyes. "Because I said."

Justin mumbled something incoherent, and Sawyer picked Justin up.

"But I'm not tired."

"Yeah you are. You played that driving game all day. Your eyes are bloodshot." Sawyer put Justin down in the bedroom and Justin sighed as Sawyer left the room.

"Dad?"

"What?"

"I love you."

Sawyer smiled. He was so proud of his son. "I love you too."


End file.
